


Camping Can Be Fun Too

by Obsessive_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Camping, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, brother bonding, dean is tired of Sam's shit, forced to camp against his will, sex in secret, this has little to no fluff at all, will still find fun anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_mishamigo/pseuds/Obsessive_mishamigo
Summary: Sam is making Dean go on a weekend camping trip. Dean finds a way to make it enjoyable.





	Camping Can Be Fun Too

“It's not to far up this hill. You will live, Dean.” Sam shouts behind him, as his older brother struggles to make it up the steep hill. 

“Whose dumb idea was this anyway? Oh, that's right, yours!” Dean gripes, barely loud enough for Sam to hear. 

“It’ll be fun. You gotta trust me.” Sam says as he stretches, making it to the top first. “Just look at this view!” 

The sun looks stunning from the top of the hill where the two brothers now stand together. The sky is beautiful shades of blue and yellow, with a hint of orange, as the sun prepares to set on the horizon. This weekend has been planned by Sam for months now, as they both are in need of a break from hunting. Sam wastes no time setting up the large, two-room tent and the twin sized air mattresses. Dean, being kind of perturbed by the fact that Sam is making him sleep outside for the weekend, decides his talents are best left to drinking beer and watching the sunset. 

“Gee thanks for the help, Dean.” Sam says sarcastically after he sets up literally everything. 

“Not a problem, anytime.” He smirks and gives Sam a nod and finishes his now third beer. 

“Save some for me!” Sam grabs a beer and goes to join his brother. “Cell phone…” he holds out his hand. “Now, Dean.” Dean rolls his eyes and reluctantly hands over his cell. “Other one too…” Dean sighs and reaches down into his sock and pulls out a small burner phone. 

“Come on man! Who am I going to call?” 

“It's not who you will call that I am worried about. It is who would call you.” Sam turns off both phones before stashing them in the pocket of his coat. He takes a drink. 

“It's not who you would call. It's who would call you…” Dean mocks his brother like they are back in grade school. 

Sam pushes Dean’s arm and almost makes him fall over. They both have a laugh. As night draws near, the fire in the pit is dying down, and beer bottles are empty. The only logical thing to do now is sleep. Sam goes into one side of the tent, Dean on the other. The only thing separating the two sides is a very thin sheet of nylon. “Good night, Dean.” Sam says as he puts earbuds into each ear. 

“Night, Sammy,” Dean replies. He can hear Sam’s music but decides against getting mad at Sam's hypocrisy with electronics. Dean sighs. Damn, nature is so boring. Dean sighs again. Cas, please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this weekend. If you did, I'm gonna kick your feathery ass.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel appears out of nowhere. “No, i assure you that none of this was my idea.” He sits down on the air mattress, facing Dean. “I'm sure that it's not hurting you to get some fresh air, however.” His voice seems to quiet as he realizes Sam is asleep. 

“His snoring is going to keep me up all night. Is there anything you can do about that?” Dean asks pointing with his thumb to his brothers side. 

“Of course I can.” The angel nods with a smile. Just like that, Cas is gone and back again. “It's all taken care of.”

Confused, Dean looks at him in silence. “Cas, what did you do to my brother?” He sits up. 

“You said you wouldn't be able to sleep. So I put him in the Impala for you. He's not too far away. I will bring him back before he wakes up,” Cas says, sitting back down on the air mattress right next to Dean. 

“Does this mean we can actually be alone? No Sam to bother us?” Dean's breath gets heavy as he looks at the angel sitting next to him. “Do you…” Dean gulps. “Do you maybe, want to, stay with me tonight?”

Cas looks at Dean. “Why would I need to stay here tonight?” 

Without notice, Dean leans in and grazes his lips on Cas’. “I mean, if you don't want to stay, you don't have to.” His breath is warm with anticipation. Castiel reaches his hand out, grabs the back of Dean's head, and pulls him in for a more passionate kiss. “Whoa, where did that come from?”

“Isn't that what you wanted, Dean?” Castiel cocks his head to the side. 

Dean quickly shakes back to reality. Then with a sharp inhale, goes back to kissing Cas. Dean sits up more, this time on his knees. While still kissing, he manages to go over to Cas’ side and brings one leg around and straddles his lap. “Yes, it's very much what I wanted,” he whispers into Cas’ ear. The warmth of his breath makes Castiel shiver. Dean starts to kiss his neck. Cas lets out a tiny moan. Dean leans in some more and bites down gently on Castiel's neck. Cas moans a little louder, leaning his head to give Dean easier access. Dean pulls back. 

“Just making sure, you do want to stay?” Dean says with an airy breath. 

Cas reaches both hands up and cups Dean’s face. He looks directly into his green eyes, like he is trying to get a read on his soul. Gently, he closes his eyes leans in and their lips meet once more. This time Cas let's his lips open and his tongue slip out. It is met by Dean’s. Castiel softly moves his tongue around, like he is examining Dean’s whole mouth. He pulls back and starts to undress the hunter. “I'll take that as a ‘Yes’,” Dean smiles out of the corner of his mouth. 

Cas leans forward kissing and licking his way down Dean’s neck, down to his chest. Dean's head leans back, and he lets out a moan. Regaining somewhat of a composure, Dean starts to return the favor and takes off Castiel's coat, tie, and shirt. All Dean can seem to do is stare at the Adonis in front of him, touching his chest, admiring every inch of angel. Castiel breaks the stare by swiftly and seamlessly switching places with the hunter and laying him on his back. Starting at Dean's neck, Castiel kisses and licks his way down his chest to his six-pack abs. He un-does Dean's pants, and in one movement, he takes them and his boxers off to reveal Deans rock hard cock. 

“You really did want me to stay,” Castiel teases him as he lowers his head to lick up the precum off Dean's twitching head. Dean gasps. His hips buck up, and it forces his cock into Castiel's open and ready mouth. Castiel keeps a steady rhythm and cups Dean's balls. He pulls away. 

“Cas… oh my God…” Dean tries to catch his breath. Dean, hearing the familiar metal sound of a belt, looks up right as Cas gets his pants to his knees. The sight of Castiel's rock hard dick makes him want to come right then. He can't seem to keep his eyes off of him. 

“I want you to turn over for me.” Castiel's voice seems deeper than normal. Dean, nods in agreement and does what he is told, and gets on his hands and knees. Trying to look over his shoulder, he sees Cas applying a condom and lube. 

Where the hell did he get those? 

None of it seemed to matter. The next thing Dean notices is the feeling of Castiel circling his tight hole. Anticipating a finger, he is taken by surprise when the tip of Castiel's throbbing member slowly enters him. Dean lets out a loud moan. Cas grips Dean's shoulder as he leans forward going deeper but staying slow. As he goes further in, Dean lets out a hiss. “Shhh, almost there,” Cas whispers to Dean. He stays still for a brief moment and let's Dean adjust. 

With a simple head nod from Dean, Castiel raises back up and grabs Dean by the hip bones and is now going at a drum-like pace. “Cas, oh my God! Don't...stop!” Cas leans down, his head now resting between Dean's shoulder blades. Dean can feel the heat from his hard, panting like, breathing. Dean lets out a loud moan as he feels Cas’ warm, but soft, hand grasp his still hard cock. Dean thrusts his hips back and forth and gives Cas a break from moving. The motion makes Castiel groan, his breath getting heavier with every movement. 

“Dean,” His breathing gets louder. “Dean, I…” and before he could even finish his sentence, Castiel lets out a loud, deep, moan as he climaxes. Dean doesn't waste anytime and climaxes shortly after, spilling onto Castiel's hand. Castiel collapses on Dean's back. His breath starts to calm down, and he is able to sit back up. Dean takes this opportunity to roll back over to his back. His breathing calming down as well. Castiel pulls out a towel from Dean's duffle bag and cleans them off. 

They both get dressed again and decide to leave the tent for some fresh air. Castiel leaves for a very quick second. Dean looks back to see him leaving Sam's side of the tent. “He will never know I even moved him,” Castiel says calmly while adjusting his tie. 

They spend the a few hours talking and watching the stars until Dean falls asleep. Doing the same he did for Sam, he puts Dean on his bed. With that he is gone. The morning comes quicker than expected. The warmth of the sun projects through the tent. The light wakes up both brothers. They both seem to exit the tent, one right after the other. 

“How did you sleep, Dean?” Sam asks with a stretch. 

“Like a baby. We should do this again sometime.” He chuckles under his breath and sits down to watch the sunrise. 

“See, I told you camping could be fun!” Sam boasts. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Dean smiles.


End file.
